


Behind The Lens

by starrnobella



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Camera, F/M, Tokyo Disneyland, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: We want to remember all of the little details about a trip, but sometimes we miss them when we hide behind the lens of a camera. COMPLETE





	Behind The Lens

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all, I'm back! Hello lovely Gilmore Girls fandom, I hope you do enjoy this little tale. 
> 
> This was written for Melting Pot's Christmas in July Fest and my prompt was Rory/Logan, Tokyo Disneyland, and Everlasting Memories. Still not sure how I feel about this little tale, but I love these two all the same. 
> 
> This was beta ready by Grammarly and alpha read by SquarePeg72. All mistakes are my own otherwise. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> ~starr

"Ace, let's go! If we don't leave soon we'll miss our plane," Logan called down the hall, lugging their suitcase towards the door of the apartment. He looked at the pile of luggage that was accumulating by the door and shook his head. As far as he was aware, they were only going to Tokyo for a week and then they would be flying back. It seemed as though she was packing to be gone for a month.

"I'll be out in just a minute. I'm looking for one last thing to take with us," Rory replied, calling from the far side of the apartment. She could have sworn she left the battery for the camera plugged in beside their bed last night, but the more she searched for it, the more lost it seemed to become.

Logan laughed and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again almost immediately before he said something he would regret. Instead, he decided that it might be best to be helpful.

Walking toward her, Logan couldn't help smiling as he watched her frantically tear through the drawers of her nightside table before flipping the edge of the duvet up and looking under the bed momentarily. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited at the foot of the bed. She had to look up and acknowledge him eventually, right?

However, instead of looking up from her task, Rory backed up along the edge of the bed and lifted the duvet as she went, still searching for her mystery item. Before she ran straight into him, Logan decided it was time to speak up.

"Ace, watch where you're going," he laughed.

Rory spun around quickly and covered her face with her hands as she leaned into his chest. She laughed and shook her head as she mumbled something into his chest, but Logan was utterly clueless as to what she was trying to say.

"What was that? I'm pretty sure nothing you just said there was in English," he laughed, kissing the top of her head gently before she pulled back.

"I said I'm sorry for almost backing into," Rory replied, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"The backing into me, I don't mind. I enjoy the view," Logan replied with a laugh, recoiling slightly as she hit him in the chest playfully. "The concern is that we are going to miss our flight if we don't get out of here in the next fifteen minutes."

Puzzled by his statement, Rory looked down at her watch and shook her head. "We aren't going to miss our flight. We won't be three hours early like the airline recommends."

"Says the woman who lied to her mother about what time school started in the first grade," Logan replied with a smirk on his face as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Rory sighed and leaned in to kiss his cheek as well. As she pulled away, she glanced down at the floor in search of the battery once more. "It was kindergarten, by the way, not first grade. And we can leave as soon as I find the spare battery to the camera."

"That's what you've been looking for?" Shaking his head, Logan walked away from the bed, back over to the pile of luggage by the front door. He reached down into his carry-on and extracted the spare camera battery. "It's been in my bag since I got up this morning. I saw it was charged, so I packed it while you were in the shower."

A broad smile grew on Rory's face as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek softly and took the battery out of his hand. "You could have told me that ten minutes ago."

"Yes, I should have, but now," he pressed his lips to hers briefly. "You've found the battery, so can we please get going, Ace?"

" _Ikuzo_!" Rory replied, slipping the battery back into Logan's bag and grabbing a few of hers before heading towards the door of their apartment.

. . . . . . . . .

Standing in the middle of the castle courtyard, Rory looked around the park with her eyes wide in amazement. She had never seen any place so beautiful, and she had backpacked across Europe, where she saw the most amazing places. This place did off the feeling that something magical was about to happen.

She dug through her bag until she found her camera, pulling it out quickly and turning it on. Lifting it to her face, she began to snap pictures of everything around her. In the distance, she could see the Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes along with a few other significant attractions in Critter Country. Rory wasn't sure what ride they should get on first, but there was no doubt about it that they were going to have the trip of a lifetime.

"Ace," Logan said, gently place a hand around her waist and pressing his lips to her cheek. "How are you supposed to take in the sites with your face hidden behind that camera lens?"

Rory sighed and leaned back against him, lowering the camera as she did. "I just don't want to forget this trip. I want these memories to last forever."

"Of course they'll last forever, Rory," Logan said, turning her around in his arms to face them. "We're here together, and no one has a class to rush off to or a plane to catch. It's just the two of us making everlasting memories."

Rory leaned forward and pressed her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was right; they didn't need a million pictures to remember this trip as long as they had each other.

As she leaned back slowly, Rory slipped the camera back into her bag. "I guess you're right. Hiding behind the lens will just keep me from enjoying the little things."

"Oh yeah?" Logan asked, raising his brow as a smirk grew on his face. He reached down into her bag and pulled the camera back out. "I do think we need to take at least one more picture right now before we jump in line for our first ride."

"And what's that a picture of?" Rory asked, smiling broadly.

"This," Logan replied, pressing his lips to Rory's and holding the camera in the air aimed at the two of them. He pushed the button a few times, but nothing seemed to be happening. He pulled away from her and began looking the camera over.

"Having some technical difficulties?" Rory laughed.

Logan stuck his tongue out at her and continued to fight with the camera. After a few moments, he handed over to her. "What am I doing wrong?"

"And this is why I'm the one who's always behind the lens," Rory giggled. She turned the switch on the top of the camera, and it came to life. "You forgot to turn it on."

She pressed up on her tiptoes and lifted the camera in the air. Just before she was ready to take the picture, she pressed her lips to his. The flash went off, and she lowered herself back down. Turning the camera around to look at the picture, Rory smiled and slipped the camera back in her bag.

"Ready to get our ride on?" Rory asked.

" _Ikuzo_!" Logan cheered, kissing her softly on the cheek before interlacing his fingers with hers.


End file.
